Lawbringer Challenges
Lawbringer Challenges are a class of multiplayer challenge under the Free Roam category. Each rank of each challenge requires the player to complete Gang Hideouts under various conditions. When each rank is completed, the player earns XP and a title. The challenges are divided into three series, Lawbringer I, Lawbringer II, and Lawbringer III, as detailed below. Challenge tasks can be completed in public or private Free Roam sessions. Each rank of each challenge must be completed before moving on to the next rank. Lawbringer I The Lawbringer I challenge is unlocked at multiplayer rank 5. Each rank simply requires a single gang hideout to be completed. (1) The Solomon's Folly challenge rank is only available on PS3. Tips *By tackling the hideouts in the order they appear in the ranks of this challenge, the entire Lawbringer I challenge can be completed quickly, earning the player a total of 1750 - 2000 XP in addition to XP earned from the hideouts themselves. Lawbringer II The Lawbringer II Challenge is unlocked at multiplayer rank 18. Each rank requires the player to either complete one gang hideout with a limited set of weapons or complete two hideouts without dying. (2) The Gaptooth Breach/Solomon's Folly challenge rank is only available on PS3. Tips *For the ranks requiring only Thrown Weapons and melee attacks, bring along additional players in a Posse and have them do most of the work. *The simplest way to complete Gang Hideouts without dying is to make a Posse and let the other members do most of the work; so long as the player kills at least one gang member, they will be credited with completing the hideout. *For the ranks that must be completed without dying, switching to a new Free Roam session will not reset the challenge, but exiting Multiplayer will. *It is okay if the player dies between gang hideouts. It is even okay if the player is killed during a playthrough of one of the hideouts (as long as they subsequently complete the hideout again without dying). As long as each hideout is completed once without the player dying during the playthrough, the player will complete the challenge. Lawbringer III The Lawbringer III Challenge is unlocked at multiplayer rank 41. Each rank requires the player to complete a set of gang hideouts within a limited amount of time (on the game clock). In addition to the time limit, two of the ranks also require the player to complete the hideouts without dying. (3) The two ranks that include Solomon's Folly are only available on PS3. Tips *For the ranks that must be completed without dying, switching to a new Free Roam session will not reset the challenge, but exiting Multiplayer will. *It is okay if the player dies between gang hideouts. It is even okay if the player is killed during a playthrough of one of the hideouts (as long as they subsequently complete the hideout again without dying). As long as each hideout is completed once without the player dying during the playthrough, the player will complete the challenge. *Completing the gang hideouts with a Posse helps to both speed up the process and keep the player from dying, making these challenges easier. *Since this is a timed challenge, it is safest to complete it in a Private Free Roam session where other players can't interfere or at least in a Friendly Free Roam session. Related Content Category:Challenges Category:Multiplayer